


Don't Pretend

by IdkImAwkward07



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oh yes, Slow Burn, i still can't watch pp3 without breaking down, it could be, send helpp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkImAwkward07/pseuds/IdkImAwkward07
Summary: She'd never thought for once in her life that she would prefer to be alone with Aubrey right now rather than facing Chloe with her mesmerizing blue eyes and beautiful smile[Post - U.S.O Tour]
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Chicago Walp
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Don't Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not universal nor kay canon i just don't own anything aside from my imagination how sad is that

She wants to look away, but her body failed to even function right now. 

In the background, there were the chatters of the Bellas. Low thuds of instruments being packed up after the entirety of the show, a hum of audio feedback from the surrounding speakers. People were passing by, so merrily that the whole scene can’t seem to make sense in her mind right now.

It is as if someone glued her to that spot, stopped her from walking pass-by it and froze her to watch Chicago hold Chloe like that - kissing so feverishly, while Beca tries to find any ounce of self-preservation in herself.

“Aww that’s sweet,” said the turtle face.

Beca released a breath she didn’t know she was holding. This is so far–fetched from sweet. If it was, then her stomach shouldn’t be churning at the sight of it. She must be dreaming, this is probably some twisted reality that her subconscious made up. But it’s not. Her hands were cold . . . and sweaty, her feet aching from the stupid heels . . . and breathing had never been such a task until this very second.

“So you work for me now . . .” she blurted out after swallowing down the lump in her throat.

“Yep, you’re my boss,” Theo scratched his neck awkwardly.

Beca would’ve mentally snickered at making him uncomfortable but she was still trying to ground herself from the hard thumping of her heart at the moment. 

The kiss ended. The sound of Chloe giggling from it was enough to break the unpleasant trance of the scene and Beca found herself walking away.

* * *

The after-party was well-indulged by every contestant in U.S.O. Tour with Beca cheered upon to be the chosen face of DJ Khaled’s new label. 

For the first time in the span of six years, she finally met the man that was responsible for making Aubrey the way she is. Mr. Posen would be too intimidating to approach if it wasn’t for the warm smile he wears at the presence of his daughter. Amy is now off to the bar spending away the inheritance she got and Lily has become weirdly normal (or is it now Ester?)

All night long, music blasted off the speakers and people got even drunker – save for Beca and Aubrey. The blonde was too enthusiastic at her father’s arrival that they spent the evening catching up on the quiet balcony outside. And Beca, well she is tipsy but in no mood wasted. She decides though that a bathroom break is a good and fantastic idea.

It was absolutely not a good and fantastic idea.

Because just after she relieved her bladder and walks out the cubicle door, Chloe steps right out of the next one. Beca thinks that Chloe didn’t really recognize her when the redhead continued to the sink to wash her hands.

That’s good - because Beca won’t be able to actually talk to her rationally, so she moved and made her way to the sink closest to the door where she can avoid that from happening.

She waits for Chloe to finish off and hears the redhead walk towards the door behind her – except Beca didn’t hear the door opening nor closing. That’s when she felt her waist engulfed into Chloe’s arms and Beca saw mesmerizing blue eyes staring at her in the mirror. Chloe’s head snuggle at the crook of her right side of her neck humming something under her breath.

Beca thought she smells like alcohol – most importantly vodka. And Chloe with vodka means she would seem sober but would absolutely do the craziest things she would not remember in the morning.

“You’re so small Becs,” she whispers into Beca’s ear before giggling.

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned off the faucet. She shifts a little and turns herself around to face Chloe thinking that that would make the redhead lose her hold. Chloe didn’t budge, and instead brought Beca closer now that they’re face to face.

At the tip of her tongue, Beca itches to spit out “why aren’t you with your Chicago-in-shining-army-trunks?!” But Chloe’s forehead is now touching hers and the air between them seems to just escape from their own mouths. Chloe is still humming a melody under her breath.

It was Titanium.

* * *

It was exhaustingly crowded at the party and an hour later, the desire to be in the safety of her hotel room grew stronger. All she wanted to do is lie down and sleep everything off.

Unfortunately, the latter didn’t really occur just like she wanted. Instead, Beca lied on the queen-sized bed turning restlessly until she gave up and opted to just stare blankly on the ceiling. She heaved a loud sigh, running her hand through her hair.

_“I’m bulletproof nothing to lose . . . fire away fire away,” Chloe sways them lightly and keeps up at the pace she made for the song._

_Everything seems so loud in the echoes of the tiniest things in that dimmed-light bathroom._

_“Ricochet you take your aim . . . fire away fire away,” Chloe presses her cheek onto hers, and then her nose grazes along Beca’s face._

_And then there was an eternity of silence._

_Eyes closed._

_Her heart was hammering but Beca felt it._

_When the softest lips pressed against her own._

_The bitter vodka in her tongue._

_A whimper of surrender and plea coming out from her._

_The click of the door knob turning against Beca’s will.._

Her fingers squeezed the bundle of hair she’s holding making her shut her eyes tightly. A lone tear trickled down her face until it was followed by waterfalls. 

Beca tried blinking through hot-blurred sight when the door suddenly swung open.


End file.
